Slang and Idioms Wiki:About
Slang and Idioms Wiki is a collaborative online encyclopedia dedicated to the cataloging of all types of slang terms and expressions, including regional idioms, universally used words, and even internet slang. The vision is one single place where anyone can come to find a well-organized, well-documented source for all the slang and expressions they wish to know about. How It Works From the get-go, it will probably seem like this site is some sort of ripoff of Urban Dictionary or some similar sites. While the main point of this wiki is more or less the same as those other sites, the difference is that this site is meant for presenting information on relevant topics in a professionally organized and cited way. The idea is to be essentially an extension of Wikipedia and other general-knowledge sorts of websites, but with articles that mostly would not be notable enough to be put on any of those websites, although topics that are addressed on other sites are also an integral part of the wiki. In an ideal vision, any time someone is curious about some sort of term that they don't know the meaning of, they could look it up here and educate themselves on it. The history and etymology of terms is also to be detailed within articles here, as is applicable region-specific information, and anything else that happens to be relevant to the terms and idioms being described. What Constitutes An Acceptable Article? To be clear, any and all slang terms and idioms that are widely used on at least a semi-notable scale are allowed inclusion on this wiki. A list of what is not allowed is likely more helpful than a list of what is, and so here is more or less the set of guidelines that new articles will be pitted against in order to determine their fate on the wiki: *'Notability:' In general, all terms can be used and written about on this wiki. However, there is a slight degree of notability required for creating an article about a topic, and so the following checks will be made to verify the authenticity of all new articles: **'No "Vanity"': Vanity constitutes using terms and idioms that were created by the author, his or her friends, or people that only he or she would know, and are generally only used by a small group of people in an environment smaller than, for example, a city with a reasonable population. Terms only known and used by people in an office building or school, or by simply a small group of friends and acquaintances, are not to be added to this wiki. Upon learning of such status, the articles will be speedily deleted. **'Google, Wikipedia, and general internet search:' In order to make sure that all terms are semi-notable and verifiable, those suspected of not being so will be checked against a number of search engines and other wikis, including Wikipedia. Not showing up on these searches does not necessarily constitute deletion, especially considering that the point of this wiki is to open up the general knowledge of lesser-used and lesser-known terms, however it will be a factor in deciding an article's fate. **'No Gibberish and Limited Foreign Language Terms:' Gibberish is not slang. Terms that you made up while writing the page on them are not real and will therefore be deleted. On the matter of foreign language terms, they are allowed on this wiki, but only if they are used relatively often within English-speaking countries. Terms primarily used within countries other than those that speak English are often hard to translate and comprehend in other languages beside their own, due to the fact that slang is often region-specific, and many terms, especially those that are puns and pun-based, depend on the context of knowing how to speak the language itself, and not just knowing the translated meaning of the foreign term.